Talk to me Tell me to Stay
by MidnightSky1
Summary: May appear to be A George and Rain fic but it's not. Will end up being pure Rain and Domone. Rain goes to stay with George and his mother after Rain blows up on poor Domone. Domone wants her back but is afraid to push the issue. George comes to the rescue


Hey people! This is my first G-Gundam fic so be nice. Anyway I noticed that there isn't to many G-Gundam fics that go beyond two chapters and are romance. So guess what, I'm gonna change that! Before I ramble on som more I want to introduce you to my co-writer Star. Before we start I want you to know that there will some ooc-ness but not much. Also there will be some added characters for the story line only.  
  
Star: Hi! I will be writing this fic when Sky over here decides to mess around.  
  
Sky: Hey! I don't mess around! Often..........  
  
Star: Got ya!  
  
Sky: Let's get on with the Fic shall we?  
  
Star: Ok  
  
Sky: Disclaimer...  
  
Star: We do not own G-Gundam or any other related things so don't sue. All you'll get is A CRAZY writer named Midnight Sky.  
  
Sky: Hey!  
  
Star: On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tell me to stay~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: M*I*D*N*I*G*H*T*S*K*Y  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rain and the children slowly walked back to the boat where Rain and Domone were staying temporarily. Rain carried the girl as she slept. The afternoon they had wasn't fun at all. Domone was supposed to meet them at the movie theater at 2 o'clock but he didn't show. After standing outside for about a half an hour George showed up and went with them instead. To the children it wasn't the same though. George was carrying the little boy who was rubbing his eyes constantly as they walked. Rain was fuming and George was quite angry himself. That had been the fourth time Domone hadn't met them for their trips. Either George or Chibodee usually came to the rescue. George was getting tired of the silence.  
"Rain, any idea why Domone hasn't been showing up lately?"  
"Yes I do. Her name is Allenby."  
"Lady Allenby?"  
"IF you can that a lady."  
He knew not to take the conversation any further. They had arrived at the boat. Opening the door lightly George looked in to make sure Allenby wasn't inside knowing what Rain would do to her if she was. He opened the door and stepped to the side letting Rain in first. As she passed she muttered a thank you and took the young child from the mans arms. She went to their room and placed them into bed kissing them softly on the head before shutting the door behind her. George was still standing by the door when she came out of the bedroom.   
"Please sit down. The old man went out on a small trip and Domone isn't here and I don't wanna be left alone here helpless with two small children."  
"Of course." He pulled up a chair and sat across from her as she sat with her head resting on her chin.   
"When Domone comes home hes getting a talk from me. Do you want to know how upset those children were the first time that he didn't show up?"  
"I guess."  
"You know how they dislike Chibodee?"  
"Yes."  
"Well they didn't leave him alone for five seconds. They spent most of the day crying on his lap. When Domone came home they kicked him. Other than the four times he has not shown up for their play dates with him he's stood me up twice on dates. You see he asked me to dinner twice and stood me up both times. He's been so cold lately also. He's not the Domone that I know."  
"That must be terrible."  
"It is. Do you know how it feels to feel this way about someone and can't tell them? How you can't say a thing about what their love life is because your not part of it?"  
"No I'm sorry but I don't. But I can only imagine. You see we all know ow you feel about Domone. It seems that he doesn't care at all and is to busy to pay attention."  
Tears had started falling from Rain's eyes as he spoke. She turned her head away from George so he wouldn't notice, unfortunatly he did. He stood and walked over to her and lifted her chin with his hand.  
"It's ok to cry. We all know you love him."  
He wiped away the tears on her face but she kept crying. George knelt down to her level. Rain threw her arms around him and lightly held on to him for comfort. After her crying was over she stood up and went over to the door. She stared out of it and up into the midnight sky (a/n: sorry couldn't help it ^_^) and at the stars George moved up from his spot and stood beside her.   
"I wonder what he would do if I were to leave or have somthing happen to me. I don't even know if he even cares about me anymore. Ever since that Allenby came here he's changed."  
George placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"Look here he comes now why don't you tell him how you feel. Afterwards if you feel to upset to stay here you can come stay with me. Remember I'm staying at the palace. Theres plenty of room."  
"I guess."  
She walked out in front of Domone arms crossed and the words your in trouble written all over her face. Domone scratched his head nervously and she came closer.  
"Where have you been Domone?"  
"Out."  
"You didn't meet us today and poor George came instead of you."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"DOMONE! SORRY ISN'T GONNA CUT IT THIS TIME. YOU WERE OUT WITH ALLENBY TODAY WEREN'T YOU? THIS HAS BEEN THE 6TH TIME YOU'VE STOOD THE CHILDREN AND I UP! 6 TIMES DOMONE! And frankly I'm getting tired of it. You don't care anymore. You not the same Domone that I know. Not the same Domone I fell in love with..." Her last words were a whisper but both men caught it. Rain turned to George with tears in her eyes and he nodded. The two began to walk away leaving Domone standing there stunned.  
  
Rain started running in front of Geore into a park that was on their way back. She stopped running and fell to her knees and cried. It took a while for George to catch up with her. When he did his heart fell. There she sat finally broken and beyond sad. Her heart couldn't have been broken anymore if it wanted to. He walked up to where she sat and gently pulled her up by the waist. He placed his arms around her waist and let her cry into his shirt. This time the silent tears turned into heart wrenching sobs. He made soothing sounds in her ear as she started to calm. He kissed the top of her head as she started to stop. They held onto each other as the crickets chirped in the background. The moonlight bathed them in an eerie white glow. Rain pulled away from George and blushed.   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome. Now let's get to the palace. The guards are probably ready to come looking for me." They both laughed gently as Rain lightly held George close as they walked. She knew that he wouldn't try anything and what she needed at the moment was comfort from someone who cared. Domone would soon relize that he needed her and she would be waiting for him.   
  
As they aproached the entry of the palace Rain gasped at how beutiful it was. George laughed as she ran in front of him and looked up at the many many floors towering above them. He caught up to her and led her to the doors. Pushing them open he called out that he was back. A small woman about 7 inches shorter than Rain scurried down the stairs with a scowl printed onto her face as she rushed up behind George. She circled him around looking him up and down before stopping in front of him and smiling.   
"Why George where have you been today? You've come in so late we were beginning to get worried."  
"Mother, I'm fine. I also brought my friend Rain along. Do you mind if she stays here for a while?"  
"Lets see....."  
She went over to Rain and began to look her over the same way she did George. She stopped and frowned as she looked at the dress Rain was wearing.  
"Of course you will wear a sutible oufit if you are going to stay here?"  
Rain smiled and nodded as she was led away from George and up the stairs by the older woman. George laughed as he said, "Guess she's staying."  
He walked down a hall and into a room full of books and walked over to a shelf and ran his finger over the shelves of books. He stopped running his fingers along the books as he heard his mothers soft voice calling him to the stairs he smiled softly at the sight he imagined of Rain. He knew his mothers taste of clothing for younger women. His smile faded as he only found his mother standing at the bottom.  
"Where's Lady Rain?"  
"Coming. Mika is finishing her hair at the moment. She should be down in a moment."  
They turned and watched intently waiting for a sound of clicking heels. After a few moments two young women with long raven hair came running down the stairs and stood next to George.  
"Lady Rain joins us."  
The girls broke out in a smile as clicking was heard from the top of the stairs. George's mother lifted her hand and placed it over his eyes.   
"Now I want the sight of your lovely lady friend here to be a surprise."  
The clicking became louder and the girls next to him gasped along with his mother. The clicking stopped and his mother lifted her hand. Rain stood in front of George in a white dress that was off the shoulder with long sleeves that hooked around her middle fingers. The dress became looser at her waist and fell to the ground laying gently on the floor covering the white heeled sandles.  
Mika, one of the ladies following Rain pointed to her hair behind her. Rain's hair was up and little diamond looking things spotted through out her hair glittered as she moved.  
George's mother moved over to her and looked her over.   
"Perfect! What do you think George?"  
"Beautiful. Now what time is it mother?"  
"Around 11. Why?"  
"I should be turning in. So should you Rain. Mika, show her to one of the guest rooms."  
He walked over to Rain and took her hand. He kissed it lightly as she blushed,  
"Good evening Rain. I shall see you in the morning." He walked away leaving the ladies behind him as he went to his quarters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
You may think this will be a George and Rain fic it's not. It's going to be pure Rain/Domone!  
  
  
(spins in moving chair) Well what do you think? There will be more but seems how I'm working on other ones at the moment it will be a while. Please don't copy anything without asking me first. I work hard on my stories. Please Review!  
  
MidnightSky 


End file.
